New Girl
by gundams forever
Summary: Mirr is a new girl at a school. she dosnt know what awaits her at her new school. She meets a boy and falls head over heels for him. people are following her and watching her. who are they and what do they want? Mainly TxM.
1. Mirr

This is my newest story made for TsujiaisgurlNina but everyone can read it. She asked me to wright a story with a Mirr and Tolle parring so here it is. Personally I like Dearka better but Tolle is alright. Action/adventure comes in the later chapters but I promise there is some.

I don't own any gundam seed people or objects or gundams but this is my story!

New Girl

chapter one Mirr

"Mirr its time to get up."

Mirr groaned.

"Come on Mirr you have to get up."

"Mom..." Mirr groaned.

"Its your first day at your new school. Don't you want to make a good impression?" stated Mrs. Haww

"No." Mirr rolled over and burred her face in her pillow.

"Come on Mirr. You will make a lot of new people and have a lot of new friends."

"I don't want new friends. How do you know that the other people will like me."

"What's not to like about you Mirr?"

"..."

"Mirr?"

"Fine I'll be up in a minute."

Mrs. Haww leaves the room and Mirr gets up. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out her new school uniform. It was a blue and white uniform. The knee high skirt was light blue. Most of the shirt was white except for a shoulder cover (I don't know what the thing on top of the shirt is called, if you know please tell me.) And a line of light blue at the end of the short sleeves.

"I like my old one better, but this one is cute." Mirr puts it on, brushes her hair and walks out of her room to the living room. Her mom was sitting on a bark blue couch.

"So how do I look? Mom?" Mirr asked.

Her mom looks at her. "You look so cute, boys will fall head over heels for you." Mrs. Haww said smiling.

"MOM!" Mirr said blushing.

"Do you have your stuff ready?"

"Yes. Im all ready."

"I'll drive you today. As soon as you learn the way to the school, you have to walk to school though."

"Why?"

"Because its not that far away."

"Okay." she said a little upset.

Mirr grabbed her things and met her mom in there car. As soon as the car started Mirr took a deep breath.

"Are you nervous Mirr?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Mrs Haww said giving a reassuring smile

"Thanks mom."

Two minutes later they had arrived at the school. Mirr and her mom got out of the car and walked into the school.

Before they even entered the office Mirr said "This place is huge. Im going to get so lost!"

"Don't worry Mirr, they will have someone bring you to each class." Said Mrs. Haww.

"I really hope so."

They entered the office.

"Can I help you?" said a lady working at the main desk.

"Oh yes im Mrs. Haww and this is my daughter Mirrallia. She is a new student."

The lady looked through some papers at her desk. "Haww, Haww, Haww. Oh here you are. You need to go see the principal." she said with a smile.

The lady took them threw the office to a door and knocked on it. Sir the new student is here."

"Send her in."

"Mirr. I have got to get to work. Will you be okay by yourself?'

"Yeah."

"I'll be waiting for you after school. Okay?"

"Okay mom. Love you."

Mirr hugged her mom then went into the principals office.

"Hello im Nataral the principal of this school, its nice to meet you Mirr."

"Nice to meet you too." Mirr said

"We have a student coming here that will show you around the school. He should be here any minute."

Right after Nataral said that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nataral said.

A boy entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"This is Tolle Argile. He will be guiding you around the building."

"Nice to meet you." Tolle said.

Mirr felt her checks get hot. "Nice to meet you too." Mirr felt very weird. She felt a lump in her throat and felt like she was on fire. "Why do I feel this way" Mirr asked herself. "I haven't even meet him and already there is something about him I like. He is not bad looking but he is not great looking either. He seems kind.

Mirr's thoughts were interrupted when Tolle said "I think you'll like it here."

"I think I will to." Mirr answered with a smile.

I'll stop there. Mirr has just seen Tolle and is falling for him. Love at first sight. I hope people like it. Please send me reviews I know I'll get one but I hope I get more. I love getting reviews. I know this was a little boring but I promise it will get better. So please keep reading. All my stories start off bad but then get good.


	2. evil grins

I really want to own gundam seed, but I don't.

New Girl

Chapter 2 evil grins

Mirr and Tolle walked out of the principal's office, into the crowded hallway.

"Mirriallia is your name right." Tolle asked

"Yes." Mirr answered "but I prefer Mirr or Miri. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure that was your name. I only heard it once. So what is your first class Miri."

"Um." Mirr looked at her schedule. "History with Miss Ramus."

"That's my first class too." Tolle said with a smile.

Mirr Blushed at his smile. "Shouldn't I drop my things off at my locker and get my first period things."

"Its your first day. They let new kids carry there backpacks around. But I'll show you your locker at lunch. We don't have enough time now."

"Aren't we allowed t be late So I can get used to the school, that is." Mirr asked still blushing.

"Yes we can, but it might take a while to get your locker open. You have to unlock it you know. Plus you have to meet the teachers. So coming into class late isn't the best thing to do. They would be in the middle of teaching."

"That's right." Mirr said felling stupid.

The hallway was now empty. The school bell had rung and classes had begun.

"Come on we have to get to history." Tolle said grabbing her hand to pull her along.

"Okay." Mirr said blushing a deeper red. She stared at there hands as they were walking to there first class. "I need to stop blushing." she whispered.

"Did you say something Miri?"

"No."

"Okay. I though I heard you whisper. Guess I was hearing things."

"Hey Tolle."

"Yeah?"

" Is Miss Ramus nice?"

"She is very nice. She is one of the best teachers. All you have to do is make sure your homework is done. She is very strict with homework."

"Okay thanks." Mirr said smiling.

"Your nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Don't worry. There is really nothing to worry about." Tolle smiled at her again.

Mirr blushed. "Thanks." she said smiling back.

Tolle told Mirr to stay were she was, until the teacher knew he was bringing a new student in. He opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Mr. Kenick, (I gave Tolle the wrong last name before. Once I noticed I banged my head on the wall saying Im such an idiot.) Why are you late?" Asked Mrs. Ramus.

"I have a new student with me. According to her schedule, she has first period with you." Tolle said as some of the students in class begain to whisper.

The teacher went to her desk and looked at a few pieces of paper. She turned around and smiled and said. "Bring her in."

Tolle went to the door and had Mirr walk in.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Ramus said.

Mirr blushed with nervousness. "Hello everyone. My name is Mirrialli Haww. I preferre to be called Mirr or Miri."

As Mirr went on introducing herself one girl in class whispered to another. "Look what we got. A new girl." Mystery girl one said smiling and evil smile.

"Yep she will do nicely." said mystery girl two who also gave an evil smile.

"Thank you Mirr. You can take a seat now. Tolle would you mind helping Mirr to catch up to where we are after school. It would make things easier for her and myself." Miss Ramus said smiling.

"Yes mama." Tolle said sitting down next to Mirr.

Mirr tried to understand what as going on, but didn't understand a thing. The bell eventually rung and the students leave.

"So what is your next class Miri?" Tolle asked.

"Math with Mrs. Simions." Mirr said looking at her schedule.

I have that class too! Here let me see you schedule." Mirr handed him her schedule. Tolle looked at hers and saw that there schedules were the same. "What do you know. There all the same." He smiled again.

Once again Mirr blushed. " Dammit! How come every time he smiles I blush! I cant be falling for him already, can I?" Mirr said in her head as they walked into the hallway. "So is Mrs. Simons nice?"

She is like Miss. Ramus just a bit more strict. When she tells you to do something she excepts it to be done on time. She very rarely yells though." Tolle answered.

"That's good" Mirr said.

They arrived at there next class Mirr waited for Tolle to call her in again. Once in she had to introduce herself to the class and try to keep up with the lesson, which she didn't understand. Tolle was asked once again to toter her. He agreed happily.

At the end of class

"It's a good thing your tottering me! I don't get this one bit!" Mirr said while walking out the door heading for the gym. Gym was being taught by Mr. La Flaga. "So how is the gym teacher?"

"Mr. La Flaga is the best. He makes sure we have fun. If someone needs help, he'll help them. He does like to fool around though. Also he is in love with Miss. Ramus."

"Why tell me that? Plus wouldn't you mean crush." Mirr said with a confused look.

"Miri you'll see that it is more that just a crush" Tolle answered as they reached the gym.

This time he had Mirr enter the gym. All the students were changed into there blue and white gym uniforms already. Mirr meet the teacher and had to once again introduce herself. Three girls started whispering during the introduction.

"That's the one. Don't you think she would fit in nicely." said mystery girl one.

"Your right. She would be perfect. At least she has the looks." said mystery girl three

"If she doesn't have the right attitude we will make her attitude change." said mystery girl two.

"Lets meet her after school today. How about by the entrance of the school, while she is leaving?" said mystery girl one.

They all nodded there heads yes and made there evil grins.

That's chapter two! Who are the three mystery girls and why do they want Mirr? You all probably know who at least one girl is. Come on people I know more than just two people are reading this story! So please send reviews even if you don't like it! If you like it please tell other people to read it! If I don't get more reviews by chapter four I might send the story to the two readers e-mails and delete the story. If it is okay with them that is. Sorry if I sound mean. I had a very rough day today! Im not normally like this. Please review even if you don't have an account. It will make me feal better. Thank you to my two reviews and all the people who read this but didn't review it.


	3. gym

I want to own gundam seed but I don't!

New Girl

Chapter 3 gym

Mirr finished introducing herself to the gym class.

"Did you buy your gym cloths yet?" asked Mr. La Flaga.

"Yes, I bought the gym cloths. They were on the requirement list I believe." Mirr said smiling.

"Well since its your first day I will let you chose weather you want to play gym or not. I would if I were you, just to get the hang of playing doctor dodge ball."

Mirr smiled. "I love doctor dodge ball! I'll play!"

"Well, I can tell that you will be a good sport in this class. You have a positive attitude towards sports. Please wait here for a minute." Mue walked into his office and looked threw some papers. He then walk out with one in his hand. "Here is your gym locker and the combination for the lock."

"Mirr took the paper and headed for the locker room. She found her locker and unlocked it on the first try. She than got into her blue and white gym cloths and put her uniform and school bathing suit she had brought in her school bag in it.

While Mirr was in the locker room.

"Mr. La Flaga?"

"Yes Flay?" Mue's face formed a frown. "Here we go again." he said in his head.

"Jessica, Misha and I aren't felling good! Could we sit out?"

"You weren't felling good last class, or the class before that or any class! Stop lying! Your playing dodge ball!"

"But Mr. La Flaga..."

"No buts! Start doing warm up jogs."

"Fine." with that Flay walked over to her two friends and they all gave Mue evil looks. They then started to jog very slowly.

Mirr walked out of the locker room and saw every one jogging. Tolle ran over to her.

"Come on no need to be shy. Why don't you talk to someone?" Tolle asked.

"Well, everyone is talking to someone else. I wouldn't know what they were talking about, and I don't want to disturb there conversations." they started jogging.

"You can talk to me and my friends you know."

"Thanks." Mirr started to blush.

"Hey Kira!" Tolle called.

A brown haired boy in front of them that was talking to a blonde haired girl slowed down, he meet up with Tolle and Mirr.

"What's up Tolle?"

"I wanted you to meet Miri."

Mue blew his whistle and everyone stopped running. They stayed in place taking a break from there warm up.

"Hey Miri." Kira put out one of his hand and Mirr shook it.

"Hi. Kira and um.."

"Oh this is my sister..." Kira was cut off.

"Cagalli. Im Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you two." Mirr said smiling.

"Everyone line up for team selections." Mue called.

Every one lined up in a row.

"Lets see. Who should be captains?" Mue looked over the class. "How about Kira and Cagalli."

Kira and Cagalli walked to the front.

"Cagalli you go first." Mue stated.

"Thank you Mr. La Flaga. I choose Mirr."

Mirr was stunned. She was chose first. Mirr walked up to Cagalli and Cagalli smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"I think you are a fast runner so im seeing how good you are at sports. Plus your new. Its nice to have a good first day."

Kira was up next.

"I choose Tolle."

Tolle ran over to Kira and gave him a high five.

Mirr felt nervous. She didn't know anyone else.

Near the end of selection time there were four people left. The teams were, Cagalli, Mirr, Sci, Lunamaria, Yzak, stellar, Dearka and Auel vs Kira, Tolle, Athrun, Rusty, Nicol, Kussy, Sting, and Shinn. The four people left were Lacus, Flay, Misha and Jessica. (Lacus and sports is not a good combo. That's why she wasn't chosen yet)

"I choose Lacus." Cagalli said with a smile. Kira gave her an angry look.

"I choose Misha." Kira said.

Jessica was chosen by Cagalli and Flay had to go to Kira.

Cagalli's team went to one side of the room and Kira's went to the other side with his team.

Cagalli's team

"Okay so who is going to be the Doctor?" Cagalli asked.

Sci volunteered.

"You better not mess up Sci!"

"Don't worry Cagalli. Plus if I do we are all friends right!"

"..." everyone.

"I wont mess up." Sci said acting hurt.

Kira's team.

"Any volunteers for the doctor?" Kira asked.

Flay raised her hand.

"Flay you don't save people. You just stand there. Anyone else?

"Please Kira. For me." she said in a seductive tone.

"Oka.. No!"

I'll do it." Nicol said.

"Okay Nicol is the doctor."

Both teams walked to the center of the room getting as close to the balls as they could get.

"Are both teams ready?" Mue asked.

Kira and Cagalli both said yes.

Mue looked in the safety zones to see the doctors.

"The doctors are Sci and Nicol!" Mue said then blew the whistle.

Everyone rushed for a ball and started throwing them at random people.

Flay, Misha and Jessica were hit first. The doctors didn't even bother risking the game saving them.

The game continued and Mirr made several notes to herself. 1. Cagalli mostly threw balls at a navy blue haired boy with emerald green eyes. 2. Lacus was only getting balls thrown at her by Kira. He threw most of his balls at her. 3 a blonde haired girl named stellar was only throwing balls at a dark hair red eyed boy. (Only made note of this because Stella was one of Cagalli's friend. She saw them talking earlier.) 4. Tolle was targeting her with most of his balls.

The game continued Mirr wasn't hit once. At the same time both Doctors were hit. People on both teams were getting hit out. With five minutes left in class Cagalli, Mirr, surprisingly Lacus, kira, Athrun and Tolle were left.

Kira threw a ball at Lacus which she caught. (Making everyone in the room wonder how she caught it. She is Lacus after all.) That meant Kira was out. Then Lacus was hit by a ball throw by Athrun and she was out. Cagalli threw the ball at Athrun very hard and fast. It hit him in the stomach causing to fall backwards, hit his head on the hard floor, knocking the wind out of him and putting him in a daze. Cagalli quickly crossed the line and helped him to the sidelines , Cagalli was very concerned. They were both out. Then there was two left Mirr and Tolle.

Tolle smiled causing Mirr to blush. He threw the ball at her and she dodged it. She then threw a ball at him and he dodged it.

"Boy she is good! I need her on my team some time!" Tolle told himself.

"Boy he is good. Not to mention handsome. Wait! What am I doing! Focus! Time to win!" Mirr said.

Side lines

"Boy are those two good! They are take the game so seriously! They would go nicely together." Mue said grinning.

"Hey Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." he said in pain.

"Have you ever seen Tolle so happy or into a game?"

"No."

"Do you think he likes that new girl, Mirr."

"Im not sure. But he is more into the game and is smiling instead of having a serious face. He always has a serious face when we play sports. So there is a high chance. She is cute." That made Athrun get elbowed in the stomach by Cagalli. He wailed in pain. "I never said she was cuter than you! My dear Cagalli." Athrun smirked at her. Cagalli blushed

Back to Mirr and Tolle.

"I'll get you Miri!" Tolle yelled.

"We will see about that!" she yelled back.

At the same time they picked up a ball and threw it at each other.

Tolle was hit. He looked to she if he hit Miri but saw she holding the ball he had thrown at her. She had a grin on he face.

Mirr walked over to him. "Looks like I won." she put her hand out. "Nice game."

"Good job Miri!" They shock hands.

Cagalli's team ran up to Mirr and everyone cheered. Except Jessica.

"Great job Mirr! You won the game for us." Cagalli screamed.

"Yeah you're the best." Lacus said.

"Thank you guys!"

A whistle was herd and everyone turned around.

"Okay everyone get changed back into your school uniform." Mue said.

Everyone ran to the changing/locker rooms.

"That was great Miri!" Cagalli complimented. "I can tell we will be close friends!"

"Thank you Cagalli!"

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Lacus asked,

"I learned it myself... uh.."

"Oh sorry. My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Sorry that I forgot your name Lacus."

"Oh, its ok. You only heard my name once or twice." Lacus said smiling.

"Hey we should get together after school sometime. Lacus you to. Plus a few other people I know Mirr could become close friends with! What do you two say!" Cagalli said getting happy.

"That sound great Cagalli!" Lacus said.

"It sounds fun! But I have to check with my mom. You know she would get worried if I didn't come home for a weekend and im new here. She might get a bad impression."

"That's fine. We will try for Friday after school till Sunday night." Cagalli stated. "My house."

"Okay." Mirr smiled back. "Yay I have some more friends!" Mirr's screamed in her head.

Three girls were watch and listening to Mirr's conversation with Cagalli and Lacus.

"Hey Misha, Jessica. Did you hear that!"

"We sure did Flay." Misha answered

"Friday after school till Sunday night. This will be fun." Flay grinned evilly.

Hey im back! Sorry I've been very busy plus computer and Anime deprived for a while! Then I was updating my other stories. This was the last one because I wasn't sure to skip gym or try to play it out. Also I have been trying to update for the last two days but my has been playing Mahjonng nonstop. I beat her score and she has been trying to beat mine but to no luck. She has been hogging the computer. Then when she gets off my dad beats me to the computer and plays Pacific fighters for hours and gets nothing accomplished or my older brother beats me and just does who knows what on-line! Im last! Then I get scolded for staying up late typing my stories! They say I should start typing earlier so I wont be up late when they have been hogging it all day! Life is screwy. REVIEW NOW! I KNOW MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! WHO YOU ARE! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS! IF ONLY FOR THIS ONCE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME GOING IN MY HARSH LIFE! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME SEND THE STORY TO ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED E-MAIL ADDRESSES AND DELETE THE STORY! I'LL GIVE YOU TILL CHAPTER FOUR! PLEASE REVIEW! IM REALLY A NICE PERSON BUT SPENDING HOURS TYPING ONLY TO HAVE THREE PEOPLE REVIEW IS KIND OF HEART BREAKING. please review I love all of you and sorry for shouting :)


	4. meer

I don't own gundam seed

New Girl

Chapter 4 Meer

Mirr walked out of the locker room with Lacus and Cagalli. Athrun called for Cagalli. Cagalli said bye and left to talk to Athrun.

"So, where did you go to school before?" Lacus asked.

"I went to school in Orb."

"You used to live in Orb!"

"Yep."

"Why did you leave?"

"Oh I left because..."

"Miri! Lacus!" Tolle shouted interrupting the twos conversation."

"Hi Tolle." Mirr said.

"The bell will ring any minute. Next we have lunch then language with Miss. Campbell."

"Oh I feal bad for you." Lacus said. "You have Campbell."

"I take it Miss. Campbell is mean."

"Mean is an understatement. You should see how she treats Cagalli! You know how Athrun and Cagalli are together! She is in love with Athrun so she treats Cagalli horribly!"

"Isn't that Athrun over there."

"Yep."

"She is in love with a student!"

"Yeah." Tolle said.

"Hey. What are you three talking about?" Kira asked walking over.

"Campbell." Lacus said upset.

"You mean the teacher that is in love with Athrun and tries to look like you, Lacus."

"Yep."

"Why does she want to be like Lacus?"

"Are you kidding me! What girl doesn't want to be famous like Lacus." Kira said.

Mirr thought for a moment. "Oh my god! You're The Lacus Clyne! The famous singer! I thought you just had the same name, and hair, and eye color, and... I should have noticed." Mirr felt a little embarrassed.

The bell rung.

"See ya two." Lacus called out.

"Have fun with Miss. Campbell! Later!" Kira shouted. Lacus then elbowed Kira in the stomach.

Mirr and Tolle skipped lunch. Mirr was shown her looker and told her lock combo. She then was shown the quickest way to get to each class.

"Well lets go Miri." Tolle said when the second lunch bell rang.

"I though we were going to wait till the hallway clears out. We are allowed to be late to class."

"Well Miss. Campbell wont let us come in late like other teachers will. She will most likely give you homework to. She wont let you catch up first."

"What! She is really that mean!"

"Yes she is."

They arrived to the class and sat down. Meer Campbell came in the room and started the lesson. Tolle raised his hand to speak.

"What is it Tolle?"

"I just wanted to tell you we have a new student."

"Oh is that so. New student please stand."

Mirr stood up.

"So your new. Ask another student for the report information that's due tomorrow. I expect you to hand it in. Sit down."

Mirr sat down quickly. _'I have to do a report! On what! Its my first day! She doesn't even know my name!"_

Tolle tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I'll help you with it so don't worry."

"Thanks."

The class went threw slowly. The bell rang but the students stayed seated. Miss. Cambell kept teaching.

'_That's right. This is language so its two periods.'_ Mirr thought trying to understand what the teacher was talking about.

"Pop- quiz!" Meer said suddenly.

All the student began to groan.

"Stop it or you all fail!"

The students went quiet.

Meer handed out the quiz and every one begun.

'_I don't know any of this! I have never read this book!' _Mirr screamed in her head.

Eventually the bell rung and the quizzes were put into a basket by the door. Mirr and Tolle left the room and waited for the hallway to clear out by a water fountain.

"So how did you do?" Tolle had a worry face on.

"Do you really want to know."

"It was that bad for you. I guess you never read the book then."

"No."

"That's what the report is on. Sorry to say."

Mirr almost fell. "How in the world am I supposed to read a whole book and write a report in one night?"

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Tolle." she calmed down then asked. "So where do we go next?"

"We have science with Mr. Le Cruset."

"How is he?"

"Not as bad as Meer but not as good as Simons or Ramus."

"Okay. I think I can handle him."

"He is kinda weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"He always wears a mask and sometimes has to take these blue and white pills. He and La Flaga don't get along well. He also can get super angry sometimes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

The hallways were now clear. Mirr and Tolle walked to the science room. Once again Mirr was called into the room and she had to introduce herself. She was given a seat and Tolle was asked to tutor her. He agreed.

The class went by rather quickly. Mirr thought the lesson was interesting. _'I wonder how he can memorize all that information without looking in a book. Its like he's been studying since he was a kid. Oh-well he has probably taught for a long time'_

The students left the class and headed for there lockers.

"So Mirr are you going to sign up for a sport?"

"I don't think so."

"Why."

"I not the biggest sport person."

"You beat me today. Your awesome in sports!"

"Doctor dodge ball is my favorite sport."

Mirr and Tolle went to there Lockers and started to pack up.

Hey sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I was going to update yesterday but I was stung by 4 yellow jackets. My dad is allergic to yellow jackets so my mom gave medicine just in case I was. They knocked me out. When I woke up I was to tired to type! Sorry! I have a new way instead of not typing this on fan fic anymore I wont update till I get five reviews! Im not joking either so send reviews if you want the story! I take anonymous! There are 26 readers out there I know because of the my status. All you have to do is click that little box in the bottom right corner type what you think then hit send! Its not hard!


	5. AN

A/n Okay people no one (from what I can tell) likes this story! I might just stop it all together! If you think I should continue it please tell me! If no one likes it I wont continue it! Less and less have been reading it! There have been no reviews for the last chapter! This is staying up for only one week!

TsujiaisgurlNina- sorry if I don't continue this! Im really sorry! But if you have other suggestions I will do them! It can be about any anime show I know! Every things on my profile! Its just not a lot of people are reading this and its kinda depressing! Please tell me something else other than Mirr and Tolle! I hope your not mad! I hope to hear from you soon! Please don't hate me! You can send it to me by e-mail or review! Once again im sorry! With school starting soon typing for hours on a story only one or two people read uses a lot of my time! Sorry!


	6. Mirr's house

I don't own gundam seed!

Okay people im back! A good amount of people told me to continue this story! I cant just give up on it now can I! Can all you people who told me to keep up this story keep sending reviews? It will give me the will to continue this story!

New Girl

Chapter 5 Mirr's house

"Hey Mirr?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your home? I need to know where you live, so I can help you with that report." Tolle said.

"I don't think my mom would mind if you come home with me. She is picking me up. I could tell her that your helping me with a report and catching up. That way you won't have to find my house."

"That will work."

"You can call your parents and tell them your at my house." Mirr closed her locker and waited for Tolle. "Hey aren't you busy with your own school work. Why are you helping me?"

"Im not that busy. I know what it feels like to be new. I was new here a few years ago. I also know that is takes a while to catch up. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tolle closed his locker, grabbed his bag and stood up. "Okay to your house."

Mirr and Tolle started walking towards the exit.

"Oh here comes the new girl. Flay! She's with Tolle." Misha said seeing Tolle and Mirr walking towards the door.

The three were waiting for Mirr at the door liked plained.

"I guess we cant talk to her today." Flay said.

"Why cant we just call her over?" Jessica asked.

"Because Tolle might get suspicious. We need her alone." Flay answered.

"Lets just go home. Im tired." Misha complained.

"Yeah. We cant do much with Tolle around."

The three left the building.

"Hey was that Flay girl just staring at me?" Mirr asked.

"Yeah, I think she was. Don't get tangled up with them. They are worst group in the school."

"That's good to know."

"They try to target new people like you."

"Why?"

"Because new students don't know them and how they act. They are easy 'pray', as they call it."

"Oh."

They continued to walk to the parking lot. Mirr found her mom's car and walked towards it, Tolle following her.

"Hi sweety."

"Hi mom. Hey would you mind if my friend Tolle comes over, to help me with a report and to catch up in class."

"Of course I don't mind, but you have to wright a report already? Its your first day. When is it due?"

"Tomorrow." Mirr answered getting into the car.

"What! What is it about?"

"I book, I have never read."

Tolle got into the car and closed the door.

"I think im going talk to the teacher about this."

"Its okay mom. Tolle is going to help me with it. Plus that would just make the situation worse, if you talk to the teacher she would be worse than she already is." Mirr said sighing. "Just thinking of her gives me the chills."

"She can be that bad. What do you think of her Tolle?" Mrs. Haww asked starting up the car.

"I don't like her either. She is very mean and tries to look like Lacus Clyne."

"What's wrong with wanting to look like a singer?"

"Lacus is a student here. It makes her feel bad, and puts her down. Plus the teacher always yells at Lacus whenever she see her."

"Lacus goes to your school!"

"Yes mom."

"Wow a real celebrity is in your school!"

"Mom, That's not the point!"

"Oh sorry. Im sorry about that. Really. Im just surprised that Lacus Clyne goes to your school."

"So how was your first day?"

"It was okay, except for Miss, Campbell."

"Do you two have any of the same classes?"

"Yep." Mirr said with a smile.

"All of them actually." Tolle said smiling.

"Wow. How many friends did you make Miri?"

"Lets see Tolle, Lacus..."

"Lacus is your friend to!"

"Yes mom. As I was saying... Tolle, Lacus, Cagalli and I met a guy named Kira."

"Are those your friends too, Tolle?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, except some random questions Mrs. Haww thought up.

"Okay to my room." Mirr said as soon as they steeped into her house.

"Okay, just leave your door open." Mrs. Haww said.

"Mom!" Mirr said blushing. "Come on Tolle lets go!" Mirr pulled Tolle to her room. "You can put you bag down there." Mirr said pointing to a corner of her room.

Tolle got out all the things the two would need. "Okay lets get started." He smiled at her.

Mirr blushed. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

Sorry this chapter was sort of boring! But next chapter will be good! I promise! I am still promising action adventure later! Its just going to take a while to get to! Send in those lovely reviews! I live on them! Don't forget the next chapter will be better! So many things can happen when you work on a project for hours . Also its short because I have to go to bed at 10 now, because school is starting in three days and my parents are being a pain in the butt! They just told me this now so I am pissed and im to angry to read over it, so if there are mistakes im sorry!


	7. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
